Four Years And Still The Same
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: A sequel to Ayaka's Secret...Or maybe? Both girls are in High School, their last year of High School. What are they going to do once they wrecked half of the class? Read and find out since I suck at summary.
1. Four Years And Still The Same

**Four Years And Still The Same**

After all the time of living and spending time with the little brat, Asuna was the only one whom watched as Negi grew up into a young teenager. Then again Asuan wasn't the only one that been watching him closely. Her best friend, Ayaka, had been watching him ever since he had become her homeroom teacher. The problem was, Ayaka and Asuna both were protective of him. Ayaka's affection towards Negi displayed more in public than Asuna's affection for him.

Both girls were now 18, and their homeroom teacher was still Negi. Both girls still fought with each other like cat and dog. And their classmates were the same as four years ago. Even though they've grown into young adults, they still acted like children sometimes. Negi was the one that seemed and looked more mature than his age. The wonder of being a wizard.

It was another day of English class with Professor Negi Springfield. Everyone was paying attention, including Asuan when her English improved just a little bit. However, she had gotten stronger and faster which was rather freaky according to Negi. Soon after four sentences of difficult English words, Asuna immediatelly zoned out when nothing was getting in her head.

"Asuna-san," Negi called out in his mature, deep voice. "Could you translate the last four sentences?"

Asuna blinked when she heard her name before turning to look at Negi in all her stupidity glory. "Huh?"

"Could you translate the last four sentences?" Negi repeated, more softly this time.

"Why do you always pick me?!" Asuna yelled out as she bolted up on her seat, looking all nervous and defensive. Negi just blinked at her, like he always did, as he felt like he just hurt her feelings.

"She can't translate them, Negi-sensei." Ayaka, the Class Representative, spoke up on her chair. "I bet she didn't understand those four sentences."

"Ayaka, shut your pine-hole!" Asuna yelled out at the blonde as she glowered towards her. Ayaka tried to suppress her anger but obviously failed, when she sharply turned and growled at the red head.

"You need to clean your dirty mouth a little more often, Asuna!" Ayaka snapped back as she stood up. Asuna was now on her way up towards Ayaka before she stopped in front of her with a huge frown.

"You need to shut your big mouth more often!" Asuna growled viciously, but that didn't scare Ayaka. Well it scared Negi alright.

"Are you proposing a war, Freak?!"

"As long as I can kick your ass, Pedo!!"

And off they went with the fighting. The class was cheering them on, and Negi hung his head in defeat. Perhas he should really stop asking Asuna to translate English sentences.

When school finished and everyone had gone home, including Negi since he had to study on his Spells Book, Ayaka and Asuna stayed behind to clean up the mess that they've created during the fight. They didn't regret it, it was always fun fighting each other, although they never admit it.

"It's all your fault, Baka. Asking for a war when you kew we would destroy the whole place." Asuna groaned in irritation as she re-arranged the new chairds and desks over the ones that been broken.

"Stop complaining! You're the one that wrecked nearly the entire classroom!" Ayaka retorted back as she rubbed the floor with a wet sponge. Asuna growled a little and nearly broke a leg from the chair that she was holding.

"Don't act like you're innocent." Asuna said with a frown. She placed the chair down on the ground as gentle as possible.

"Don't try to destroy that chair as well." Ayaka said firmly as she rubbed the floor. She was planning to get to the floor to be spotless, with or without Asuna's help.

"Don't tempt me to hurt you, Ayaka." Asuna responsed as calm as she could muster.

"I'm not trying to." Ayaka replied with a sigh, then again perhaps she was lying.

"Yeah right." Asuna retorted with a rude huff. The only reason that she kept picking a fight with Ayaka was that she didn't want to be reminded of what had happened four years ago. Not that she didn't like what had happened, but it was because she ddin't want to act like a total idiot in front of the blonde.

"It looks like you're trying to pick a fight more than me, Asuna." Ayaka pointed out after halting from her action.

"You wish!" Asuna puffed out rudely as she contniued to put the desks and chairs back to the same place.

"I don't wish to fight, although I can't back down from a challenge." Ayaka said, rolling her eyes before focusing them on Asuna.

"Even though you may lose in the end?" Asuna asked with a smug look.

"You mean, you stop the fight and declare yorself as the winner?" Ayaka asked back, a chuckle escaped from her slightly parted lips as if she was laughing at the red head.

The chuckle had just triggered her temper, which made Asuna to leave her almost completed task to storm over towards Ayaka with a look that could kill anyone. Ayaka blinked before standing up, and thanks to her for standing up that fast, she had managed to catch Asuna when she slipped on the slippery floor.

"Tch, honestly Asuna, you should be more careful." Ayaka scolded slightly as she held Asuna before slowly drawing back. This was too close, and she couldn't have that little scene began to play up again in her head.

A blush crept up on both of Asuna's cheeks as she felt the other girl arms around her. She didn't mean to slip like that. She was meant to walk over to Ayaka and yell at the blonde in her face. When she felt the other girl drawing back, it was then she felt the longing of being in the blonde's arms. To prevent the warmth from escaping her, Asuna wrapped her arms around Ayaka's waist, pulling her closer to her. When she heard the gasp from the blonde, Asuna immediately pulled away and turned to hide her face, since it was slightly red.

"Yeah...Umm...Thanks for..Umm..Saving me.." Asuna stuttered out, trying as best as she could to hide her embarrassment, but that failed obviously.

Ayaka just stood there, mouth slightly agaped as she stared at Asuna like the red head just didn't exactly do what the blonde thought she did. It had been four years, and Ayaka thought that Asuna would have letting it go already, unlike herself anyway. Sure she did admit back then that she had feelings for Asuna, but she was still young. But now, it was just a big confusion. The longing of being close to Asuna. The longing of actually feel Asuna's lips press up against hers. She was confused to why she felt this way.

"Asuna..." Ayaka murmured softly, too soft that her tone made Asuna to actually turn to look at her in confusion. Ayaka had never been soft to her, well only when the blonde was saving her from death, but that was it.

"Umm...Yeah?" Asuna asked. It was then that she noticed the look in Ayaka's emerald orbs. The confusion, the longing, but for who?

Suddenly Ayaka inched a little closer to Asuna, her hands slowly reaching up and placed them on top of Asuna's shoulders. Asuna just blinked, once, when she found herself lost in those beautiful eyes. Before Asuna could figure out what would happen next, she felt a pair of soft lips pressing up against her own. This feeling, was so nostalgic. Soon she found herself closing her eyes, submitting to the kiss that she didn't she was longing for. After four years of being confused to who was exactly right for her, this one kiss from Ayaka answered everything that she had been looking, and craving for.

At first, Ayaka didn't exactly know what she was doing when she slowly inched herself closer to Asuna. What caught her by surprise, was that she felt herself leaning in closer to Asuna's face, before her lips actually were touching the other girl's. However, what surprise her more was that Asuna didn't pull back immediately, and was submitting to her desire. For the first time in four years, she felt like she belonged somewhere, to someone.

It didn't take Ayaka long to deepen the kiss as her hands came up to cup both Asuna's cheeks. Asuna didn't pull away, in fact she returned the kiss with all the tensed up feelings that she had been storing inside her for Ayaka. She didn't know that this day would come so soon, and not to mention in a place that she totally didn't expect to be at. Well, she'd complain about it later, when they both get caught.

-------------------------

_A/N: Think that it's finished? No way~!! I'm just getting started._

_3_

_To the innocent ones that don't want to read further ahead, please don't click the next button, I don't want to corrupt you anymore than this. To the ones that is anxious to know what it is going to happen next, feel free to click the next button. To make it simple..._

_LEMON IS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER_


	2. Lemon

**Four Years And Still The Same**

_Lemon_

It didn't take Ayaka long to deepen the kiss as her hands came up to cup both Asuna's cheeks. Asuna didn't pull away, in fact she returned the kiss with all the tensed up feelings that she had been storing inside her for Ayaka. She didn't know that this day would come so soon, and not to mention in a place that she totally didn't expect to be at. Well, she'd complain about it later, when they both get caught.

Asuna soon found herself wanting more as she opened her mouth, begging for Ayaka to slip her tongue in so she could taste her. Besides, she could ask for an entrance, but since Ayaka started all of this, it wasn't likely she would finish for the blonde.

Without any hesitation or even a simple pause, Ayaka instantly slipped her tongue inside and it didn't take that long for both of the girl to wrestle for dominance. A soft moan could be heard from both of the girls as they continued to wrestle their tongue against each other. Since both of them were hard-headed, none of them were willing to give in, just like when they fought in class.

Ayaka was being pushed back, against one of the desk before she felt herself being lifted and placed on top if it with her lips still connected to the other girl's. With Asuna in the aggressive stance, there wasn't much for her to change the tide. Well she could be submissive, for now. Then again, Asuna was in control the last time, if she could remember it correctly.

When their lips parted, a string of saliva could be seen as both of the girls tried to catch for their breath. Going slow wasn't an option, and going fast wouldn't be enjoyment. The girls gazed into each other's eyes, both finding themselves lost in each other's orbs. They could have seen this, much more earlier, so that Ayaka wouldn't dwell on Negi for that long.

"What happens in this room..." Asuna murmured, her hot breath touching the flesh on Ayaka's lips, arousing the blonde even more. "Stays in this room."

Ayaka's lips pursed up into a little pout. Well, when she thought about it, Asuna did have her pride, and she, herself, did have her own pride. The blonde just nodded in agreement before drawing herself close to Asuna and claimed the red-head lips once again. This time, it wasn't fierce, it was gentle and almost a loving kiss. However, that all soon changed when she felt a hand on one of her breasts, groping it lightly. A light gasp escaped from her lips as she pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Asuna's eyes, searching as if the girl was only doing this because she needed to get rid of her urges, or because she loved the blonde back.

As if reading her mind, Asuna simply smiled and pecked the blonde's lips gently. "Yes Ayaka, I do love you, and that is not a lie."

Ayaka's cheeks flushed at what Asuna had said, especially when she found no lies within those words, and the tone. To prevent further embarrassment upon herself, Ayaka snaked a hand around Asuna's neck and pulled the girl to her until their lips met again. And it was then that Ayaka needed to feel Asuna more. With her other hand, she gripped on Asuna's collar and pulled the girl to her more as she slowly leaned herself back agains the desk, until she felt the coldness touched her back.

Asuna didn't complain, since she was on top of the other girl after all. Soon, she let her lips trailed down towards Ayaka's chin then her neck once Ayaka lifted her head to give the red head a better access. Asuna's hand was trailing down towards Ayaka's most sensitive flesh as she kissed and nibbed on the blonde's neck.

Ayaka arched her back a little at the little pleasure that she was receiving from Asuna's kissing and nibbling. A soft gasp slipped from between her lips as she felt Asuna's fingers stroking a little too roughly at her sex. She could feel herself getting wetter by a second, her breathing became heavy as Asuna's continued her ministrations. She didn't know why, but submitting to Asuna was the very best idea that she had ever had.

Asuna let out a small chuckle as she felt how damp the blonde's undergarment was. Being gentle to Ayaka while trying to bring her to the blink of her ecstacy was far out of the picture. With quick and eager movement, Asuna pulled the blonde's undergament down and completely off of her before tossing it aside. She would find it later, if she'd remember. Without hesitating, Asuna inserted two fingers inside of Ayaka's wet center, and slid them in and out of her in a haste pace, while she continued to ravish on Ayaka's neck.

As she felt Asuna's fingers moving inside her, Ayaka moaned out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Asuna's waist, drawing the girl closer to her so that she could reach in deeper. As the fingers continued to be plunged into her, she could feel herself become hotter at each thrust. Then she felt a pair of hot lips upon her own, hungry tongue clashing against her own, which only aroused her even more. With her arousal and Asuna's fingers moving inside of her, it only added to her pleasure which only made her to moan into Asuna's mouth.

Whether Ayaka was nearing her climax, or she was just getting too much pleasure, Asuna's mind only wrapped around one particular thing. Ayaka. Feeling the blonde's inner wall contrasted around her fingers, only making Asuna even more happy that she was the only one that could touch Ayaka both on the outside and inside. She could feel Ayaka's hips bucking underneath her, which only made her fingers to reach in deeper within the blonde. And whether Ayaka was ready or not, Asuna had slipped another finger inside of her, increasing the pace of her thrust.

Ayaka instantly broke the kiss as Asuna added another finger inside of her, her mouth wide agape as she screamed out in both surprise and intense pleasure. She wondered why Asuna wasn't torturing her like four years ago, but that didn't matter right now. The pace that Asuna was going at was enough to distract her from thinking anything else than Asuna herself. Not long afer Asuna had added another digit inside of her, she could feel herself at the edge of her climax. The one that she had been waiting for all these years.

Her inner wall had contrasted around her fingers, and it was a little too tight that Asuna had to had a little strange to continue to move her fingers inside of the blonde. And with the final thrust, Asuna knew that she had fulfilled Ayaka's needs as she watched the blonde thrown her head back, screaming her name out as her climax rushed through her. It was then that Asuna halted her action, watching the girl in her beautiful state. And once Ayaka had calmed down from her blissful moment, Asuna pulled her fingers out, licking them clean before leaning down to kiss Ayaka's lips with the love that she didn't know that she had. The kiss didn't last long as Asuna pulled back only an inch away, before whispering the only three words that she had saved for someone special, someone like Ayaka.

"I love you, Ayaka."

Ayaka's eyes widened, before they turned back to their original size and only smiled. She pulled Asuna back into another kiss before breaking it only to look straight into Asuna's eyes. Even though they were a different color, she still found them beautiful.

"I love you too, Asuna."

And with that, the two lived happily ever after..

_**SCREW THAT**_

The next day, in the same English class, Asuna and Ayaka had already started another war. Destroying yet rows of desks and chairs. Ayaka's undergament was no where to be found however. And there was only one suspect, Chamo, the talking ermine.

"I'm so going to dominate you one day, Chimp!" Ayaka shouted as she threw a chair across the classroom towards Asuna, only to have Asuna swat it away like a fly.

"In your dreams, Big Head!" Asuna shouted back, throwing yet another chair at the blonde, though purposely miss her. The two continued on like this, knowing that they would have to stay back after school to fix up everything, and be with each other once again.


End file.
